Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers
| running time = 88 min. (96 min. producer's cut) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 Halloween 6; IMDB; Business | gross revenue = $15,116,634 Halloween 6; Box Office Mojo | preceded by = Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers | followed by = Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later }} Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers is a 1995 horror film of the slasher sub-genre directed by Joe Chappelle. It is the sixth installment in the original eight-film Halloween franchise. The film was released theatrically in the United States on September 29th, 1995 and was produced by Moustapha Akkad, Miramax Films and Dimension Films. This film is the last of "Jamie Lloyd Timeline" series of films, which comprised the fourth through sixth installments of the series. The seventh film in the series, Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later ignores the events of the fourth through sixth films, placing their canonicity into question. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers introduces a new element into the mythos, and attempts to provide explanations for Michael's endless supernatural resurrections as well as cementing a connection between the Michael Myers character and the folklore surrounding Halloween. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Everyone knows his name. Now, everyone will know the truth". * Halloween 6, Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995), Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and The Curse of Michael Myers redirects to this page. * Fred Walton of When a Stranger Calls fame was originally tapped to direct Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, but the job ultimately went to Joe Chappelle. * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers was first released to DVD on October 10th, 2000. The film was also included in the Halloween Triple Pack along with Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later and Halloween: Resurrection. * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers grossed $7,308,529 in its opening weekend. It ranked #2 in 1,679 theaters averaging $4,352 per showing. Halloween 6; Box Office Mojo * A testimonial is given to actor Donald Pleasence in the closing credits. Pleasence passed away during production of the film. * Events from this film continue in the ''Halloween'' #1 comic book one-shot by Chaos Comics. * In this film, the adult Jamie Lloyd is played by actress J.C. Brandy. In the fourth and fifth installments of the series, she was played by Danielle Harris. * Tommy Doyle is the same character who appeared as a young boy in the original Halloween. In the first film, Tommy was played by child actor Brian Andrews. In this film he is played by Paul Rudd. Paul Rudd will later go on to star in more mainstream films such as The Cider House Rules, The 40 Year Old Virgin, Knocked Up, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Endgame. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers at Wikipedia * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers at Horrorpedia References